


Mini-tyra

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Crack, M/M, Really bad euphemisms, really bad euphemisms only Daigo would use, really bad euphemisms that just make Ian wonder why he even bothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian should have known this would be a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-tyra

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me blame my friends--
> 
> Okay blame me I wanted to write this.

It had been an innocuous thing.

Totally innocent.

A bit of dirty talk now and then wasn’t too bad, spiced things up, and Daigo had admitted he’d be cool with it.  Totally fine with it, if how he reacted to Ian’s previous words said anything.  Like, super fine, really, and Ian had been getting into it just as much until…

Until…

“Really, King?” Ian’s voice is flat.  He can’t even bring any humor into it.  Not even a high pitched crack to it, considering what he heard should have brought on some sort of disbelief.  Indignant?  No, he can’t even bring himself to feel that.  If anything he felt…he felt as if he should really have expected this.

He really, _really,_ should have.

Daigo shrugs, squirming a bit and trying to figure out why exactly Ian stopped.  Although he should have well known why Ian stopped.  “Touch my mini-tyra?” it’s said with a hint of confusion.  “That’s appropriate, right?”

“No, no it’s not,” Ian slumps forward some.  “If you’re going to call it ‘Mini-tyra’ I might as well call mine—“

“Parasagun, right?”

Daigo sounds too happy about that.

“No,” and Ian decides to just take this all in stride.  Just take advantage of the mood totally ruined and just place a raspberry on Daigo’s skin.

 

(“So…Parasagun, eh?” and the snort that follows Nossan’s laughter makes Ian spit out his coffee, as well as earn confused looks from his other teammates.

Daigo needs to not be as open on some things)


End file.
